


Coloring Book

by RascalPink



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RascalPink/pseuds/RascalPink
Summary: Mina wants a bit more color in her life. Dahyun is a good place to start.





	Coloring Book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buddy_molly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=buddy_molly).



She stilled. Mina stilled. Had it been four hours since the last time she stopped moving? Red and blue lights, ambulance lights. Screams and yelling and everything that left her rushed and scared and everything in between.

 

Four years. It's been four years since she graduated. Took the NCLEX, finished three hours earlier than everyone else. Got a job almost immediately, a man named Phil smiling as he gave her a nod and her ID card for the hospital. Then she stilled. Everything stilled.

 

Everyone else moved fervently while she, not noticing the changes, looked the same, ate the same, behaved the same.

 

Reunion. There was a reunion she was supposed to go to. Tomorrow. Right, it was tomorrow. Those people back in that high school. They changed. They had to. Unlike her, she thought. How did they change? Hair color? Behavior? She remembered this girl, with bunny-like teeth that she liked flaunting. Mina remembered her clearly — an obvious need of an attitude change. Unlike that girl, she didn't have to change. Maybe she did, but no one told her, so she didn't do it. Maybe she should've done it anyway.

 

_“Do it anyway.”_

 

They told her she had the right temperament for the job. Sana did, that smiling woman. No need for anything else to change. Hair color? Black. Length? Up to her shoulders. Clothing? She wore the same scrubs day in, day out. She did what she had to do. No need for anything else. No need for change.

 

“Take a break.” Mina looked up. It was Dahyun. A doctor, unlike her. Same age, but had done so much more. Was she happy? Mina hoped she was happy with her job. These days, people didn't like what they do. They hate it. Clock in a certain time, clock out whenever she felt like her work was done, or whenever she collapsed from exhaustion. That was enough for her, but not enough for most.

 

Dahyun had probably wanted to do what she did now. Or else she wouldn't have spent that much money, the loans or maybe she was from a rich family? Either way, it took money. It took a lot of money to reach what she wanted to reach. It also took a lot of drive, a lot of passion. Dahyun must've spent nights wrapped around her blanket, scanning her notes, instead of partying out with her friends. Dahyun loved her job. She had to or else she wouldn't be smiling so much suturing a gash from a car accident.

 

“I don't need a break.”

 

“You do.”

 

“No I don't.”

 

“Mina—you...you were here when I left last night and you're still here. Look, you still have the blood stain from that man who was spouting like a fountain. I can see it in your eyes. You're tired.”

 

Mina shook her head, denying. She was here then sure, but no, she's not tired. She’s definitely not tired. No, she's not drowsy. Not even a tiny bit. If she even touched a bed, she wouldn't fall asleep. Wide awake. She was wide awake. Wide…

 

//

 

Awake. She was awake now. Her eyes met the ceiling and then her head turned to the side. Alarm clock. 11:26. It's late. Oh no. She's late. She swung the covers off herself, but they felt light. They felt softer. These weren't her covers. She paid attention then. Blue. The room was navy blue. The window. There was no light coming through. Oh. It's night and she's somewhere. Not home. Her covers at home were heavy, able to warm her up and they're rough, because they were cheap and she liked cheap things. They didn't make her guilty than if she bought soft ones. Oh, those were a luxury.

 

Mina’s feet touched the floor, carpeted a-and expensive. These were very expensive, she could tell. Like the covers, they were soft too. It tickled. The linen tickled the spaces between her feet. She took short, nervous strides towards the door. It was slightly open and she grasped the knob and exited.

 

It wasn't a long hallway, not short either, but it felt long. It felt like she was walking on a tight rope. One wrong step. Boom. She's dead. She didn't want to die. Not that anyone would care if she did. Maybe Dahyun would. Dahyun was always the nice one. Yeah, she’ll live. For Dahyun. What she is even thinking? _Get your head on straight!_

 

“Oh you're awake.” Dahyun's voice. She turned her head right and she met the source. Dahyun stood under the kitchen entrance, hands carrying a mug of coffee and a bowl of soup. It must've been soup. It smelled like mushroom soup from Campbell. Dahyun ate unhealthy. What a disappointment.

 

“I-Where am I?”

 

“My apartment.”

 

“Why?”

 

“You collapsed.”

 

“Oh-I'm sorry.”

 

“No need to apologize.”

 

“No really-”

 

“This is soup for you. It's mushroom soup. From Campbell. You know the brand?”

 

“Yeah I know the brand.”

 

“Come. Sit.”

 

“Okay.”

 

So Mina did, forgetting all about her apology to Dahyun. She scanned the dining room. It was bland, like a person who didn't have time to decorate. Dahyun didn't have time to decorate then. Of course, a doctor had no time. Mina had no time either. Maybe she should've become a doctor too. No, that's crazy talk. No money so no doctor. Mina stopped.

 

“Is it good?”

 

Mina nodded. “It's good.”

 

“Good.”

 

It was good, better than she expected actually. Maybe she should eat unhealthy more if it tasted like this. It tasted better than she thought. Maybe Dahyun did something to it. She must've done something to it. Dahyun cooked! What a surprise. She, herself, couldn't cook at all. After weighing each and every spaghetti string, Sana made sure she wasn't going to cook anymore.

 

Awkwardness seemed far fetched for the both of them. What was this called? This silence that they've imbued their atmosphere with. Content? Comfort? It did feel comfortable. Yeah, the silence was comfortable. Dahyun and her felt comfortable. Maybe she should ask Dahyun to lunch tomorrow? No, she couldn't. She had a reunion to prepare for.

 

Speaking of…

 

“I heard you went to Washington High. Upstate, right? I did too.”

 

Mina swallowed. She would've remembered someone like Dahyun. Sweet, cute, caring Dahyun. Had she looked different? Wait...no, don't tell her. Mina recognized her now. Oh. My. God. It's that emo that munched on her food way too loud! And the mascara. That heavy mascara on her eyes. God. The chills. It gave her the chills. But that emo was nice, very nice. Nice enough to chase away the bullies. It was Dahyun, definitely her.

 

“Oh. You did,” Mina mused.

 

“I was going to the reunion tomorrow. Were you coming?”

 

“Yeah...yeah I was.”

 

“Good.”

 

“What?”

 

“I said good.”

 

“What, why?”

 

“Because it would've been awkward if you went alone. Come with me.”

 

“Oh no. It wouldn't be rig-”

 

“What about Momo?”

 

“What about her?”

 

“Your crush. You had a crush on her. People talked about it. I heard she liked you too.”

 

“High school. That was high school.”

 

“Still. There might be something there. Just saying.”

 

“You talk too much.”

 

“So I've been told.”

 

Dahyun smiled. Oh. There it was. Mina fully remembered Dahyun now. That uncharacteristically happy smile for an emo. Had it been a phase? It must've been. One does not just change their whole look on a whim. It was a phase. A very strange phase.

 

“Oh and by the way?”

 

Mina hummed.

 

“You can keep the clothes.”

 

Mina looked down immediately, spotting that she wasn't wearing her scrubs anymore. A t-shirt. Cashmere sweater. Basketball pajama bottoms. Oh no. She was dressed. Dahyun saw her-

 

“Tatas.”

 

“What?”

 

“Pasta. I asked what pasta you like.”

 

“Oh. Carbonara. I like carbonara.”

 

Dahyun hummed in agreement.

 

“Me too. I like it too. I'll make you some next time.”

 

Mina’s face was red, flushed and obviously flustered. She couldn't breath, struggled to. Has it been the soup? No, obviously not. Dahyun just made her so. Maybe that was why Sana liked…

 

“Do you know a girl named Sana? Sana Minatozaki,” Mina asked, much to the bewilderment on Dahyun’s face. But they soon settled into a normal facade, closed lips and laxxed eyes.

 

“Of course. I saw her around. Head cheerleader, right? I saw you too but everyone was too loud. People like her took everyone's  attention from people like us.”

 

“Huh…” _Sana would be very happy. She did say she liked the emo._

 

“Huh, what?”

 

“What?”

 

“You said huh. Like you were thinking of something.”

 

“Oh, it's nothing.”

 

“It's not nothing. Come on. Tell me.”

 

Mina looked at Dahyun, searching for a motive but she found none. Innocence. Dahyun was wholly innocent. It must've been too long since she met someone so pure. Working in the ER wasn't the best place to find nice people.

 

“Well...I was just wondering how I would get there.”

 

“You ride with me of course.”

 

“Together?”

 

“That's what riding with me means. Unless you wanted to ride on me.”

 

Mina stifled a laugh. Dahyun's attempt at flirting was cute. Sorry. It was cute at best.

 

“Come on you can laugh. I know I'm good.”

 

Mina finally let out a chuckle, shaking her head in amusement.

 

“It's late,” Mina blurted.

 

“It is.”

 

“We should sleep.”

 

“But you just woke.”

 

“But _you've_ been doing anything other than sleeping. Go on. I'll clean up here. Go get some rest for tomorrow. Wouldn't want bags under your eyes when you meet Sana-I mean Jihyo.”

 

“Ah yes. Jihyo was nice.”

 

“She probably still is.”

 

Dahyun stood up, the chair making noise as it was pushed back.

 

“I'll take you up on your offer. I trust you know how to work a sink?”

 

“Don't underestimate me.”

 

“I'm not. Just taking some safety precautions.”

 

Mina chuckled once again. Dahyun had a way of making her laugh.

 

“Good night Mina.”

 

“Good night Dahyun.”

 

//

 

Weary. She was very weary. Maybe it was because she was sleeping in a bed not hers. The covers were too soft; It felt good, but it felt weird also. So she didn't sleep much. Eventually, the exhaustion was too much to bear.

 

She dreamt of high school. Burnt trees. Small windows. Apathetic teachers. The green and red class rooms. Then she dreamt of her.

 

_“Don’t you touch her! I will fucking kick your ass!”_

 

Mina smiled in her sleep, that much she knew. She knew that Dahyun was nice, too nice. She didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. It probably was a good thing, but she reserved judgement for the latter. She didn’t know what got into Dahyun’s mind in that moment. It was probably full of adrenaline. She wasn't thinking. She probably just did what was right and getting beat up in place of her was the right thing. Mina should thank Dahyun. Yeah, she should. Wait. Where was Dahyun? She said she was going to take her someplace before the reunion.

 

Mina got out of bed. She found slippers right under her, blue suede slippers that seemed too luxurious for her tastes. She wore them anyway. She should take what she can get.

 

Again, the hallway. The end seemed like a mile away, but it was fine. She was fine now. It didn’t even bother her. She was good, real good. It definitely didn’t make her feel small, like at all. There was at least twenty other things that bother her, like unaligned furniture or coffee stains on the table. A hallway that seemed stretched out didn’t—

 

It bothered her still. She can’t lie. Her mother said she couldn’t and her mother rarely lied. When she did, it was usually about taxes, though Mina couldn’t be too sure she was “lying” about not seeing the eleven other tax forms she should’ve filled out. Her mother was a slag. She didn’t dwell on it much longer.

 

She reached a room. It was Dahyun’s. It “probably” was. She wasn’t sure. It just _felt_ like it was hers.  Mina didn’t know. She just had a feeling. She didn’t see what room Dahyun went to last night. She was washing the dishes, her soup bowl and her cup.

 

There were three other doors, all white and all plain. What did Dahyun do with all these doors? Did she party much? Or did she not want to rent a storage space to put all her stuff in? She probably kept it in the room next to this one. It kind of smelled like dust, like it had that musky tone.

 

She did think that. She truly did. That is until Dahyun emerged from it, hair disheveled and still wearing her pajamas. God, she probably shouldn’t have thought of it. Now she thought Dahyun’s room probably smelled weird or something. Maybe Dahyun herself.

 

Mina took another whiff. No smell. Huh. What was going on with her today? What was going on with her yesterday? What was going on any day? She was losing it. She knew she was losing it. Working those long hours must have put a number on her. She should get more vacations. Where should she go? Hawaii?

 

“Right. I-uh-I was taking you somewhere wasn’t I?” Dahyun spoke, finally letting light into her eyes.

 

“Yeah. If you don’t want to-I mean it’s fine if you didn’t want to. I know you’re tired. I’m tired. We work in a hospital for Christ’s sake. I’d understand.”

 

“No. I said it and I mean what I say. Most of the time anyway. Come on, the keys are on the island.”

 

//

 

It was called The Island. It was a bar. Dahyun said she didn’t like cafes too much. Reeked of clichés and sappy romance dramas she said. Mina didn’t mind. Bars were nice. Sadder looking people during the day, but it was nice. Music was Queen and they didn’t play that much at the cafe Mina went to for coffee. This was a step up definitely. Better than Bazzi or whatever lo-fi remix Mina used to study with during college.

 

“I always thought you were like Pandora’s box. You know? Harmless from the outside but once you open it up, it’s like the whole world is baring its fangs at you.” Dahyun paused. “Sorry that wasn't what I meant. It’s just that, you know, you’re unexpected or whatever. Before I took you home, I thought you were this grungy cat lady who just worked all day. You weren't fun or anything like that. But look at now, huh?” Dahyun slapped the wood of the counter. “You’re drinking whiskey in the middle of the day. Enough of this shit and you could be like Mr. Rogers in Room 303.”

  
Mina tried to stifle her laughter, but just like last night, that did nothing to actually stop it. She probably needed to sew her mouth shut.

 

“I just—” Mina sighed. “—I don’t really have anything I want to do. I’ve done everything I set out for. I got into college, passed with flying colors, took the test, and here I am. Not sleeping for forty hours and worrying about stupid things I definitely wouldn’t have worried about before. Like your hallway.”

 

“What’s wrong with my hallway?”

 

“Ugh, it’s nothing. I’m just being irrational.”

 

Dahyun leaned forward then and Mina tensed up.

 

“Tell me. I know it’s not exhaustion that’s getting you like this. You slept like a log last night and you took a hefty nap before you slept _again_. Come on. Spill.”

 

Mina looked at Dahyun before she rolled her eyes.

 

“Okay, alright it’s Momo. I’m nervous about the reunion.”

 

Dahyun smiled then and Mina wanted to just hide under her seat from embarrassment.

 

“You know what nevermind.” Mina waved the subject off before taking her glass in hand.

 

“No!” Dahyun laughed as she tried to convince Mina. “I mean, yeah, it’s sorta cute that you’re like this, but come on. It’s been years since you last met. Why are you so nervous? You still got a thing for her?”

 

“It’s not that. It’s just— ” Mina bit her lip. “—I’m just afraid. She’s just so high up there. You saw that exhibition on the news the other day. I know you did. Everyone did. It was intimidating and she just—I don’t know— grew from where she was? I’m stuck where I am with no view of a pay raise o-or—”

 

“Hey hey hey. Don’t think like that. You did everything you set out to do. That’s more than me or anything other bastards ever hoping of doing. You’re content. You know what the problem is? You’re getting too comfortable. You gotta get out more. You can’t work four days worth of shifts in two anymore. You have to get excited. Feel something down there. Tell me, When’s the last time you got laid?”

  
Mina’s mouth gaped because she shouldn’t answer.

 

“No. Don’t tell me.” Dahyun’s smile slowly grew into some sort of annoying teasing smile.

 

“I don’t want to hear it!”

 

“You’re dry!”

 

“Stop! I don’t want to-”

 

“Ms. Mina Myoui. Heartthrob of the hospital is full of gas and is just waiting for that special someone to turn that set of keys and crank her up!”

 

“What does that even mean?!”

 

“It doesn’t have to mean anything! You’re a virgin!”

 

“Ugh.” Mina rolled her eyes and turned to her drink. “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

 

“But you did and now you have to deal with it.”

 

“You mean deal with you.”

 

“Same thing.”

 

Mina tipped the glass into her mouth, chugging it wildly as Dahyun looked in bewilderment. She slammed the glass down on the bar counter and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

 

“Okay,” Mina said. She looked at Dahyun. “When was your first time then?”

 

“Oh it’s like that huh?”

 

“Afraid to say you haven’t? Ms. Dahyun Kim dry as a desert?”

 

“Nayeon at the field trip back in junior year. Near the creek by the campsite.”

 

“Bunny teeth girl?!”

 

“Hey! Trust me it wasn’t the weirdest place I’ve done it. And she didn’t bite. I’d say that’s an achievement for her.” Dahyun thought for a moment. “I think she didn't. I would’ve remembered if she bit me. With her size, getting bitten woul—oh what am I saying. I’m not spilling any more of my dirty secrets to you. That’s it. We’re getting you into Momo’s pants tonight. Free of charge.”

 

“What are you? Her pimp?”

 

“They call me Pimping Dubs. Call me anytime. I do things for free. That includes you.”

 

One.

 

Two.

 

Three.

 

Mina laughed until tears came to her eyes, hunching over the bar counter in pure delight.

 

//

 

The way Mina looked at her. There was something, there really was. It was like some sort of spark, an explosion or whatever. She liked her, yeah, and it hurt. It really did. And to think, she had some sort of hope for the two of them. The conversations they had, the smiles and the slight touches to the arm. The chemistry! It all put signs in her head that weren’t all that reliable. She hadn’t thought it out. Mina, huh. Who would’ve thought she’d be working with the girl from high school? The girl that she liked and admired and really really just wanted to be with. The girl who managed to make her swoon in three seconds just wearing those flowery scrubs. The exact girl she defended from the bullies, soaking up all the punches that was meant for the future nurse.

 

And she was there, that Mina Myoui, laughing it up with that Momo Hirai, touching that arm, smiling that smile. Doing all the things that they did. Later. It’d probably be later that they’d go to their place. Momo’s probably. The woman is rich, powerful, and just utterly impossible to refuse. Who is she to compete with _that_?

 

Who is Dahyun Kim and why does she feel so powerless?

 

//

 

“That’s great but I’ve got to get back to the team,” Momo said. She shot an apologetic smile. “I haven’t seen them in a while and you know…”

 

“Oh yeah, that’s fine. I just—there was just something I wanted to ask.”

 

“Well go ahea—”

 

“No it’s alright. I can ask it later. You go have fun with the team.”

 

“It was nice seeing you Mina. Tell Dahyun I said hi.”

 

“Wait what do you mea—”

 

Momo was gone. Left. She made her way to the table where all her former teammates were.

 

Mina looked on, a frown marring her face. However, there was a tap on her shoulder and it broke the facade. She looked to her side and saw Dahyun, a drink in her hand. A drink in both of them actually.

 

“Open bar. Just making the best use of it,” Dahyun explained before shaking her head. “I’m just kidding. This one’s for you. I got you a gin and tonic.

 

“Thanks,” Mina said as she took the glass. “You haven’t seen Sana around haven’t you? She said she was going to come but I’ve haven—”

 

“Sana? Jihyo told me she was going to be a bit late. There was just an accident on eighty-seven and she called up. I’m excited to meet her quite actually. She was nice to me back then. I wonder how she’s getting along now. Anyway, how’s Momo?”

 

Mina frowned. Something’s off, something’s wrong. There was this look on Dahyun’s face. She couldn’t quite make out what it was but it certainly wasn’t “Dahyun”, whatever Dahyun was. It just didn’t seem right.

 

But enough of that.

 

“She was great, amazing actually. I think we all knew that already. She was just telling me about meeting all these _amazing_ people and I’m just standing there in awe and feeling really awkward.”

 

“Why? What you mean?”

 

“You know? She’s out there! Living large and living life and my average idiot that I get to meet is some person who said they have a freaking tumor in their brain because their head hurt and WebMD said so!”

 

“Mina—” Dahyun sighed. “I—do you love what you do?”

 

Mina nodded.   

 

“And do you want to keep doing it?”

 

Mina nodded again.

 

“Do you ever see yourself doing anything else?”

 

Mina shrugged.  
  


“Become a doctor? I don’t know. I just want to help people in this way. It doesn’t matter what I do I guess,” Mina answered, the glass in her hand swaying back in forth like a metronome.

 

“Then there you go! That’s the answer. Maybe you just need a change of scene. Maybe you just don’t like working with the people you’re working with.” Dahyun pursed her lips, trying not to give attention to what she meant. Mina didn’t understand.

 

“I think you’re right.”

 

“Of course I’m right.”

 

“I’m gonna resign. Find a new hospital. Meet some new people. Find a girlfriend or whatever.”

 

Dahyun gulped. “What about Momo? Is she—”

 

“Momo’s great and all but she said she was taken already. Saw the ring on her finger and asked.”

 

“Did she say who? I’m sorry if I’m prying but I can’t help but be curious.”

 

Mina shrugged. “I’m curious too. I just—I didn’t get to ask anything. She started talking before I could.”

 

Dahyun hummed, sloshing the drink in her hand. It was whiskey. She liked it. It was like a drug to her. To be fair, alcohol was considered a drug. Addictive. Made the hands shake. Made people lose themselves. Made them _not_ them. Maybe that was why she liked it so much. Who would want to be her? Some girl who can’t even ask the person she loved out. There must be something to that, because if you truly liked that person and actually like like, not just one like, but two, you’d do anything to be with them.

 

What was she thinking right now? This was definitely not the time to be thinking about the future. This was an event for the past! About the past, there was something Dahyun was missing…

 

“Dahyun!” A voice called out and Dahyun turned her head and just wanted to fucking run. But she couldn’t and she was stuck between a very soft Mina Myoui and a very dense—

 

“Nayeon Im,” Dahyun exhaled out. “I was just talking to Mina about Momo and jobs and stuff…” She trailed off. She didn’t know what just to say to her _first time_.

 

“Mina!” Nayeon exclaimed, a huge smile on her face, like she didn’t ignore Mina during high school. It was fake, it truly was. Well that was what high school reunions were about, weren’t they? “It’s so great to see you. What are you doing now?”

 

“I’m a nurse. I work in the same hospital as Dahyun. We see each other sometimes.”

 

“Oh! Did you know Dahyun used to have a thing for me?”

 

“I did not have a thing for you. We were young and curious and wanted to get it over with. You said it was because you didn’t want to seem inexperienced when you actually met someone you like.”

 

Nayeon gave a teasing smile, scrunching up her nose and thrusting her face out like a five year old child finally getting what they wanted.

 

“Well that experience certainly helped with Jeongyeon. She was screaming by the end of it.”

 

“Okay, too much information. T.M.I Nayeon. Too much.” Dahyun scoffed.

 

Nayeon was fine. At least, for now. Nothing much was said, no secrets exposed. Nothing said that wasn’t already.

 

“Anyway, I’m coming to meet Sana up front. Said she wanted to not look like she was coming alone. Girl was always conscious about stuff like that.”

 

Nayeon was about to go but Mina stopped her, a cough and a hand to the shoulder to do so.

 

“Can I come with you?” Mina asked and then she looked at Dahyun. “—we come with you?”

 

Nayeon furrowed her brow but she nodded anyway.  “Yeah. You can just—uhh—bring a drink for her. She said she needed to just lay out tonight. Catch the hotel down the street.”

 

Mina bit her lip before she stared at Nayeon’s back as they went to the front lobby. Dahyun seemed out of it. It scared her. Dahyun wasn’t like this. She was uncomfortable with it all. There was just something about seeing someone so bubbly, someone who made jokes on the constant, just flustered out, became black and blue and dead.

 

They reached the front. Black car, black rims, and a girl in a black dress, slim and snug in it, standing proudly, chest out and high. It was Sana. Mina was sure of it. There was no mistaking that high bridge of hers. Her nose was the envy of all the girls. It was also the body, the hair, and the talent, but for some reason everyone focused on the nose the most. It was weird.

 

“Sana! Good to see you,” Nayeon called out, coming to hug the living daylights out of the new arrival. “I heard about the engagement. Good to see that you—” Nayeon stopped. Why did she stop?

  
Sana was looking at something, or rather someone. Mina followed the look. No. It was a gaze. A sort of longing gaze. It was haunting, like seeing a ghost.

 

“Dahyun,” Sana called. She swallowed. “You came a-and y-you look different.”

 

Dahyun nodded, “The eyeliner is gone I know. I’m not really into the emo stuff anymore. Dark past and all. You understand right?”

 

Sana nodded. Maybe a few more times than what was needed. She was flustered. It was obvious. Question is: why? Well Mina knew why, it was clear as day. She just didn’t understand: Why still? It was years already, too much time had passed. If this was some sort of regression back to her high school self, it would be fine; it would go away in the morning. But no, this was something else. This was serious.

 

“Well I’m glad you guys still understand how to function and talk like regular human beings but I’d really like to get inside because honestly, it’s fucking cold!” Nayeon yelled before she scurried back in. Her fault for wearing _that_. Stupid. She didn’t change at all. No wonder Mina thought she needed an attitude check.

 

Mina turned to Dahyun, who was looking back at her.

 

“Let’s go back in?”

 

Dahyun nodded, “Yeah, lets.”

 

//

 

There was just something about high school reunions that Mina didn’t like. It wasn’t the band or the food or the stories. It was just the people themselves. It all just felt too unreal, and she didn’t mean that in the good way. People just wanted to brag about themselves or their kids or whatever. Take Nayeon, for example. She worked in a fashion magazine as a columnist. Not one sentence in the whole damn conversation did she not fail to mention how she got promoted to head writer in less than a year. God. Mina needed to take some pills after that. It was dreadful.

 

Then there was Momo. Mina didn’t notice it until now but she expected better of Momo. That girl needed to just shut up about how many connections she got from working at the dance exhibition. She said she was going to make bank. So many zeroes she said.

 

The only person here that didn’t really seem to care about all that was Dahyun. The girl was bumping drinks around with her old mates steering the conversation to how the paper towels look like funny little clouds if you looked at them right. Dahyun was being Dahyun. Mina loved that about her.

 

“That one looks like a penguin.” Mina pointed at one of the scraps of paper towels lying around.

 

Dahyun chuckled before turning red in the face.. “You heard that? Sorry. It was just my fourteen year old self coming out.”  
  


“No! It was great. I laughed quite a bit. I mean it was from a distance and you probably didn’t hear me cause I have the volume of a dog whistle, but I was laughing. You can be sure of that.”

 

Dahyun groaned, facepalming.

 

“I mean they do look like little clouds. You have to agree with me on that. I’m not going entirely crazy here. They say doctors are crazy and I—”

 

“Yes Dahyun. I just said that one looked like a penguin,” Mina said with a teasing smile.

 

Dahyun scratched the back of her head, embarrassed.

 

“Sorry, I thought you were being sarcastic. I just—I’m just not feeling _this_.” She waved her hand around, referring to the reunion. Mina wanted to say the same. “I hate how I...everything just feels different. Looking at the old lockers and all our old friends. It’s taking me back. I just want to go.”

 

“Yeah I understand. I’m feeling it too. I kind of want to go home too. Snuggle up to some hot chocolate and James Dean movies instead of this.”

 

Dahyun looked at the drink in her hand.

 

“Hot chocolate sounds nice,” Dahyun said before taking a sip from her glass. “I want to get away from this stuff for a while. I’d have to give my normal self a go sometimes you know? Being drunk isn’t all that great if you just lose yourself.”

 

“Sometimes it’s good to lose yourself,” Mina reasoned.

 

“Not now. I want to get my head on straight for once.” Dahyun sighed before setting her drink down at a nearby table. “I have something I got to do sober.”

 

“And what is that?”

 

Dahyun looked at Mina. It was long. It was excruciating. It was everything Dahyun needed to realize that Mina’s heart lied somewhere else. There was no way Mina would—she wouldn’t. Mina definitely wouldn’t. Mina wouldn’t even look at her the way she looked at Momo. Dahyun needed to forget.  

 

“I’m gonna talk to Sana.”

 

//  

 

Mina didn’t know how to feel about this. On one shoulder, she should be happy, ecstatic even, give Dahyun a pat on the back after the weekend during work. On the other shoulder, she should be heading over there right now, interrupting their little conversation. She wanted to shatter Sana’s smile, as terrible as that is, because only then would she would be satisfied. She didn’t know what this feeling inside her was. Dahyun was probably making those same witty remarks and those flirtatious lines. Dahyun was probably giving Sana the most breathtaking of conversations, because that was Dahyun. Dahyun did these things. Mina didn’t want anyone else to have it. Only her. It belonged to her and her only.

 

She needed to do something.

 

_“You have to get excited. Feel something down there.”_

 

Mina walked closer to them.

 

_“Maybe you just need a change of scene.”_

 

And closer.

 

_“Sometimes it’s good to lose yourself.”_

 

And even closer.

 

Mina reached them. Sana was close, way too close, but Dahyun either didn’t care or didn’t even notice. Sana looked at Dahyun like candy, licking her lips and eyeing the oblivious girl. Mina’s eyes panned over to Sana’s hand, spotting that engagement ring.

 

“Well the patient—” Dahyun stopped when she spotted Mina. “—Is something wrong? Do you feel unwell? Do you wanna go home?”

 

“No, no, and yes. You could be an auctioneer with that mouth,” Mina teased. “I was just wondering what Sana was up to.”

 

“Oh Dahyun was just telling me all about being a doctor. You know the patients and the diseases. What do _you_ do now Mina?”

 

“I work with her. I’m one of the nurses.”

 

“Oh! A nurse. How challenging. Tell me. How many asses have you wiped?” Mina gaped. Sana was mocking her. She was mocking who she was, what her job is. To think, they were friends back then. There must be somethi—

 

“Sana,” Dahyun said sternly. “Be respectful.”

 

Mina bit her lip. Serious Dahyun was...for a lack of a better word, _hot_.

 

Sana lowered her head and apologized. Mina could tell she was sincere. There was no mistaking that voice, that obedient purr that she had. Mina thought Dahyun was the only one capable of making Sana like that. Good.

 

“Anyway, I’m just wondering what that ring on your finger’s from? Who’s the special someone?” Dahyun asked.

 

Sana gaped, embarrassed, looking like she was caught with her pants down. She thumbed the ring over, like it was some sort of demonic artifact that she couldn’t quite get rid of.

 

“It’s—I—”

 

“You came,” a voice rang out. It was low in tone and full of hostility. Mina looked over and it all made sense. She put the two and two together and it fitted like a puzzle.

 

“You and Momo?” Mina asked, feeling like she just solved the greatest mystery in the world. “You guys are getting married?”

 

Momo nodded, a bit solemn, and Sana made no attempts to even show expression. She looked as though death washed over her. She seemed trapped.

 

“In two months actually,” Momo started. “I’ll be sending the invitations to you two lovebirds soon enough. We just have to finalize the meals. By the way, we are having _veal_ for the reception.”

 

“I don’t know how many times we went over this Momo but we are going to have ribeye! It has to be done. Ribeye or bust!” Sana screamed, catching the attention of everyone in the room. Sana looked around, seeing that she made a scene. She groaned. “I can’t do this. I’m going to have a smoke.” She left, flustered, through the front entrance with a bang.

 

Momo looked around, apologetic. She turned to Dahyun and Mina. “We’re going through a rough patch. It’s—uhh—you know weddings and all. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go after her.” Momo bowed slightly before running out to where Sana escaped to.

 

Mina and Dahyun just stood there, somehow still intact after all that.   

 

“That happened,” Dahyun quipped before sipping the water in her hand. “How’d you know? That it was them two I mean.”

 

Mina shrugged. “Everybody’s been talking bout’ this wedding that and that engagement this. I just thought maybe—you know—it was them. Took the chance and made a guess.”     

 

Dahyun nodded. “Good guess. I would’ve thought Sana would’ve gotten married to that Tzuyu girl she co-starred with and Momo to that curator at the MET. She went there sometimes, Momo did. If it were me, I wouldn’t set foot inside the same museum twice if I didn’t have some sort of motive.”

 

“I’m sure Sana and Momo get along fine. They’re getting married, aren’t they?”

 

Dahyun shook her head. Mina frowned. What is it?

 

“People get married too early or too late. That’s my opinion. Theirs is too late.”

 

“And what makes you think that?”

 

Dahyun looked at her then, a slight smile on her face as if she knew something Mina didn’t.

 

“If they’re fighting over something as stupid as veal or ribeye, I don’t think this relationship is early. They’ve probably exhausted all the topics to talk about and the only thing they can do is fight. Their relationship became stale. It’s obvious.”

 

“Well that’s probably true,” Mina agreed. “If it weren’t, then I don’t think Sana would’ve been coming on to you that hard.”

 

Dahyun laughed lightly. “You noticed that too? I just thought maybe she was that sort of person, you know, gets all up in your face while you talk. Was she like that back then?”

 

“With the amount of stalkers she had? She wouldn’t even stand near a person like she did to you.”

 

Dahyun nodded. “Perks of being popular I guess.”

 

Mina smiled. She was talking to Dahyun again. This was good. This was great. But there was something wrong, this nagging feeling in the back of her head. It annoyed her, massively. She wanted to rip apart her own brain and ask what the hell was going on. She never felt this before and she wanted to _know_.

 

“You ever have this nagging feeling in the back of her head?” _Oh very creative Mina._

 

“Yeah, I guess. What’s up?”

 

Mina shrugged. “It’s like I need to do something, you know? Like if I don’t do it, I’ll go crazy.”

 

“You have any idea? When do you feel it?”

 

“Just now—when you were talking to Sana. I just wanted to—I don’t know—break it up. I just wanted to—”

 

“Get her away from me?” Dahyun interrupted. “Is that what it was? Because if that was it, then I think you’ve succeeded and I’d have to thank you for that. She was coming onto me too hard. I don’t even like her that way.”

 

“You don’t?” Mina asked.

 

Dahyun shook her head. “No, I like someone else.”

 

“You do?”

 

“Yeah she’s from work. We talk a lot actually. I make her laugh. She makes me laugh sometimes. I think we get along together quite well actually. I don’t think she actually likes me though. She likes someone else, it feels.”

 

“You haven’t confessed?”

 

“No,” Dahyun answered. “She’s a friend and I don’t want to lose that. As long as she’s with me. I think I’ll be fine with being friends.”

 

Mina frowned. This wasn’t Dahyun. This wasn’t what she knew about the girl. The Dahyun she knew was confident. The Dahyun she knew was everything she wasn’t—which was not having doubts about anything. Dahyun knew what she wanted and she went and got them. This. This Dahyun was someone else.

 

“You’ve told me the past two nights that I should get out of my shell. Get out more. Take risks. How can I do that if you won’t take yours?”

 

“Take risks?” Dahyun chuckled. “I’ve always taken the path well traveled. I said it to you because I know I’m a coward and I don’t want anyone ending up like me.”

 

“Well you are a coward. What if that girl likes you like you like her? Have you ever thought of that? What if she’s just standing in front of you waiting for you to pop the question? What if—”

 

“If she wanted it so bad, then why doesn’t she say it herself? Isn’t she as much a coward as I am then?”

 

“How much do you want her? Do you even like this girl then? How painful would it be if she was with someone else?” Mina was ranting. She was broken. She was a mess. She was getting too invested in this conversation. Dahyun would catch on if she hadn’t already. She wasn’t sure if she wanted Dahyun to catch on. Maybe she did.

 

“I love this girl,” Dahyun declared seriously. “When I see her with someone else, I just want to rip my hair out. It bothers me. It makes me want to just tear the two of them apart. But the thought of losing her is greater than my love. I just want to be a part of her life. Do you get that?”

 

Mina bit her lip. She couldn’t argue. Dahyun was right. Damn it. How could she be so right all the time?

 

“Is that how it is then? You won’t tell her? Even if you’re going to be bald by the end of it?”

 

Dahyun nodded. She set her drink down on the table.

 

“I could tell you’re tired. You want to go home? I think I got all the alcohol out my system now. I’m not even tipsy.”

 

Mina stared. Too long. It was like she finding something in Dahyun’s eyes. There was nothing. She saw nothing in them, not even a drop of doubt. Dahyun truly believed what she said and stood by it. Mina hoped there was some irrationality to Dahyun. She wanted Dahyun to be spontaneous, because that was what Dahyun to her was. Spontaneous. She was wrong.

 

But eventually she shook her head.

 

“I’m not that tired. You can head home yourself. I’m going to catch the hotel.”

 

“Are you sure? I’m—”

 

“I’m fine Dahyun. You can go home now.”

 

Dahyun exhaled but she nodded to Mina’s request. She grabbed her coat from the chair beside her and put it on.

 

Mina watched her the whole time. Emotionless. She didn’t even flinch when Dahyun put her coat on. She didn’t look panicked. She was indifferent.

 

She was making a mistake.

 

“Dahyun I—”

 

She never got to say her next words.

 

Dahyun was hugging her. Tight. It was tight. It was like a vice grip, as if she let go, she would disappear. But Mina won’t. Mina won’t let herself go. She wanted to be here, always and forever. To be hugged like this, it was a dream come true. She never wanted to wake up.

 

“My offer earlier still stands,” Dahyun said, resting her chin on Mina’s shoulder.

 

“Your offer? I don’t think I follo—”

 

Dahyun pulled away, holding Mina by the arms. They stared at each other. It was like forever.

 

_“...I said it and I mean what I say. Most of the time anyway…”_

 

Mina’s mouth gaped. It all hit her, way too quick.

 

_“That's what riding with me means. Unless you wanted to ride on me.”_

 

Oh.

_“They call me Pimping Dubs. Call me anytime. I do things for free. That includes you.”_

 

Oh god.

 

“Was that girl you were talking about, was it—”

 

“You?” Dahyun nodded. “Yeah, it was.”

 

Mina struggled to keep her smile in. She wanted to fly. She wanted to proclaim that yes, it was fucking her and that every bitch better stay away from this girl named Dahyun Kim because she was—

 

“Hers.”

 

“What?”

 

“It hurts, you know. When you said those things earlier. When you called me a coward. All I wanted to do was just say that I loved you.”

 

“Well in a way you did,” Mina said teasingly.

 

Dahyun groaned, throwing her back in shame. “This is embarrassing! This sucks! Why did I do this?”

 

Trust Dahyun to make Mina laugh. It was becoming sort of routine at this point. Mina didn’t mind one bit.

 

“Hey! I—”

 

“Well?” Dahyun interrupted. “I took my risk. What do you say?”

 

What? Mina didn’t think about it actually. On one shoulder, she wanted to say yes right away. On the other, she wanted to torture the poor girl just a bit longer. Oh what the heck.

 

_“Trust me it wasn’t the weirdest place I’ve done it.”_

 

Mina leaned in closer, her mouth to Dahyun's ear and then she whispered, “Tell me. Where's the weirdest place you’ve done it?”


End file.
